Heart of Glass
by Sugarbubblez
Summary: Tristan's P.O.V. What he feels. R/R plz!!! Tell me if I should continue!
1. Default Chapter

Body Tristan P.O.V 

When did I fell for the girl that is totally wrong for me? Oh yeah, the moment I walked into class late. There she was, a pen in her hand, scribbling away furiously. She looked up, I remember. The clearest, the brightest blue eyes I ever seen in my life. Not even an object on earth can compare that colour of her eyes. No paint can come close. I've got to get her out of my head. The meaningless dates don't help me get her out of my mind. Just more. The more I date other girls, the more I wish I had Rory. Ironic, eh? The girl I want most, the one I dream of isn't for me, doesn't want me. I feel so different. The feeling for her I have is unknown. It scares me, but I don't want to run away...actually, I want to be closer to the truth. What is that feeling? The money in the world won't help me figure out that feeling of unknown. 

Girls look at me, want me, but the one I want, Rory Gilmore doesn't want me, because she has a boyfriend, Dean. What is different about Rory that catches my eye? I don't know! I'm frustrated as hell. I know she's different and unique. She doesn't know she's beautiful, smart, just plain AMAZING! She doesn't notice the stares she gets from other guys because her eyes is on Dean. Few months ago, so long ago I remember the dance. She and Dean were dancing on the floor. She didn't notice I was staring at her. She didn't notice anything. She just noticed DEAN. Her first boyfriend--her first _everything._

Do you know, I would give up everything to be her everything? Her first kiss, her first boyfriend. Mostly, her first to give me her trust, her love, her everything. The other relationship, I gave no thought of the future, or the meaning. I didn't care if I didn't have her trust or her love. But now I do. I know it isn't lust when I think of Rory like other girls. Lust is what everything was with others. Yes, I do want her, in every sense. More than I wanted others. But it's more than sex, make outs, status. Its about _her._ I want to hug her, hold her, I want to look down when I hold Rory, and see the sparkle of life and love directed to _me._ Other girls have given me the eye-- the look of content, the sparkle in their eye because I decided I wanted to be with them. But I don't CARE!!!! I want Rory Gilmore. What do I have to do to get her notice me?! 

Could I just want her just because she's the first girl not to want _me?_ No. It's different, because I learned who she is this year. I want to be there for every moment of her life. The goods and the bad. I want to be the shoulder she cries on. Although she rarely cries. I want her to want me. To want me, because I light up her world. Since when have I become a poet? The day she entered my life. 

The first kiss we shared. I felt like the inexperience little boy. I felt like I was kissing a girl for the first time. Guess what? I think I was. The first kiss that actually meant something more than just pleasure. I relive that moment. My life is quite sad now, eh? Dreaming of a girl who kissed me, when in reality I kissed more people than she. She only kissed Dean before, I'm sure of it. The tremble in her lower lip when it touched mine....But I think, when we kissed, she was the expert. Others, minus Paris, think I have no heart, just the average player. But I'm scared at this moment, because I realized I do have normal feelings, what worries me, is that my heart feels fragile, like glass. 


	2. When everything came clear

Body (A.N. Rory and Dean broke up, she moved on. This is in Tristan's P.O.V.) 

*Punch* Daniel looked at Tristan with anger. "Why the hell did you punch me for?" 

"If I were you, don't you dare again, _any_ of you to talk about a girl that way! Got it? Anyone who does...well, take a look at Robertson here." Tristan walked out of the locker room. 

"Yo, Tristan! What up with you, guy? I mean, you have been like..._PMS_ing lately." Tristan friend, Dave said as he caught up with Tristan. 

"Nothing, ok. I got to go to class, see ya" Tristan stalked off his friend and walked towards a locker. 

Tristan was at a locker, looking at a girl, but pretending to be busy looking elsewhere. 

*Oh I see, Tristan got it bad for the Gilmore girl* Dave thought 

You know the rumors about the locker room? The one about guys talking about girls, well its true. I never really cared for those. I listen, even contributed; to my latest conquest, the worst and best lays. I'm serious...I always joked with the guys about girls, never caring if I hurt them or not. Those guys don't care. But now...man, I now DO care...ALOT! Rory is now dating...not me, but that moron of a guy, Daniel. Who names their kids, _Daniel?!_ Ok so, I'm jealous that she's dating again, and that it's not me...but doesn't mean, I can't be jealous. 

As you can guess, I am now more open to my own "feelings". She and I are now friends. Pretty good I guess, better than last year. Oh, I better tell you the story from the beginning... 

Daniel Robertson decided that Rory was "HOT" so he went and asked her out. Can you believe it? Well I thought she'd say no. But she decided to say yes to him. After their first date *hopefully for the last* he went to the locker room and boasted about Rory's kissing style. I guess when he described his kiss with her, it reminded me my first kiss with Rory. Sweet, tempting, insatiable...and magical. When my lips touched hers, I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't want to leave, there was no thoughts other than Rory. This is what Daniel said about his kiss with Rory. The nerve of the guy...He had this little dreamy look when he described it. I was seeing red. 

"Oh man guys, I had a date with the Gilmore babe. Her kiss was so...new, refreshing. You can tell she didn't kiss a lot of guys, I can turn her around and make her mine. She so want me! Guy, she was there like some chick who wanted to please my every command. How great is that?!" 

So that's when the punch came in...Hey, you can't blame me, can you? He was _lying _ about Rory, the girl who would not act like a girl who was a Donna Reed! I walked out of the changing room and walked to my locker, which was across from hers. I pretended to get some stuff out of my lockers, and look around, when really...I was looking at Rory. She's gorgeous and she doesn't even know it. She's amazing, different, refreshing, innocent...and I want her. Not because she's a "challenge" but because...because...*deep breath* I know this isn't a crush, would it? I never liked a girl for her. I never wanted to have a relationship, I never felt possessive, jealous, or so much consumed by a girl. Even Summer, only did that because I didn't want Rory to know I liked her. I had a feeling that Chilton knew I liked Rory. The player wanting someone so bad, but he has no guts to ask her out. 

I decided that I had to win her heart. _No _I did not read my mom's romance novels. Blame Dawson's Creek! Jeesh, that desperate guy... 

So I went every day to Rory, made talks with her, ate lunch with her...once in a while. Hey a guy can't court her to obviously, I'd get bashed. Or even worse, someone might try to take Rory away from me. So...I worked up slowly, I finally asked her to coffee...as friends of course. 

"So Rory, do you want to go for coffee or something?" I asked her. Oh man, I had my hands in my pockets...when I'm nervous, I put them in my pockets and fidget. 

"Sure! I could go for coffee. When and where?" Rory asked. 

"Well, since its lunch right now, how about that coffee store across the street now?" I suggested. You know, its great to be friends with Rory...there is no suspicion if I asked her to "coffee" 

"Ok! Let's go" Rory smiled. She _smiled_ at me. 

I was happy that a girl smiled at me. Not a seductive smile, or a coy, flirt one, but a genuine smile. I never got one. I like it. I like it a lot. We went for coffee, the coffee was literally bad. But you know what...I don't care, I had Rory in front of me in a quiet store and talking to me. I had all her attention, and I didn't want to share it. 

The months that went by, I did little things for her; coffee together, touched her arm once in a while. Little things. So I got tired of waiting. She went on occasional dates with other guys. I was coincidently there on all her dates. Back row of the movie theatre of course, they were in center row. I just happen to wear completely different clothes...ok ok ok...so I kinda followed her, sorta...ok ok..I followed her. Made sure that the guy didn't take advantage of Rory. 

But there was little signs that Rory wasn't into the other guys. She'd always laugh and enjoy to be around me. But when she was with other guys, she never really smiled. It was forced, you can tell...or am I getting delusional? 

Her birthday roled around and I got her a little gift. The original edited version of Oliver Twist. (A.N. I don't know Rory's birthday month, but we'll say its in the summer, because time had passed) She said she loved it... 

"Um...Rory, Happy Birthday" I gave her her gift, neatly wrapped. I wrapped it myself. Took me three roles of wrapping paper, and 10 tries. 

"Oh, you shouldn't have, Tristan!" Rory said. 

"I wanted to. Really. Please accept it." I can tell that she meant it when she said I should have. But I really did want to. 

She tentively opened the present, and her eyes opened wide. "Ohmygosh, Tristan! It's Oliver Twist!!! My favourite!!! Thank you!" Rory jumped and hugged me. Our faces two inches away, and we just stared, that moment...that moment there when she stopped. We were cautious of eachother. We realized something dangerous...there was a chance that she might fall for me. She didn't want that. I was considered the player. It hurt, that realization. 

"It's original version. Enjoy Rory." Then I walked off, I needed to be on my own. 

She doesnt want me, because although I didn't date for almost a year...girls still liked me, wanted me...I was considered the player. Rory Gilmore didn't want a boyfriend who was a player. I would give up the money in the world, not to be considered a player. I really would. That feeling is coming again. I don't know who to describe it. 

It feels like I want to cry, but guys don't cry. This feeling of emptiness, the hard to breathe, the ache in the chest. My heart...that's what it is I think. 

I want Rory. I don't want her to date other guys, or finally go out with one of the Chiltonettes. I walked to Rory at her locker when she wasn't there, and slipped in a note. 

**Next Day**

"Rory..." the name just came out I swear, and I leaned in...and kissed her. The most magical kiss ever. I thought I never get that chance again, her lips on mine. It's so delicious, a kiss I dreamed of. There was something in her hand, I know because it felt it around my neck, the next second, it was dropped. I only recognize Rory, everything about her. The rest I don't know, I don't care. I only consumed by her. So we kept on kissing. The best part is, she's kissing me back. 

Dave picked up the dropped paper and read it... 

_Rory, meet me tomorrow at the fountain in front of the school. I need to talk to you._

_Tristan._


End file.
